O Jogo
by mfm2885
Summary: Aiolos amava Shura, porém este não sabia o que era o amor. Uma carta pode mudar os sentimentos? E um jogo? Que novas sensações podem ser descobertas? E as conseqüências? Lembranças vêm à tona e mostram que tudo pode piorar. Yaoi e darklemon
1. A Carta

Saint Seiya não me pertence.

Aviso: yaoi (relação sexual entre homens) e darklemon (abuso sexual)

Nesse capítulo, Shura lê uma carta que Aiolos deu para ele, então o que estiver escrito em _itálico_ faz parte da carta e o que não, são lembranças (a não ser a última frase)

"-...-" falas.

Casal: Shura X Aiolos

* * *

**_O Jogo_**

'Olhavam um para o outro.

" _Será que não entende? Sabe o que sinto, sabe o que quero..._

- Por que escreveu essa carta? Qual é o propósito de todo esse... Lixo?

_mas continua ignorando todos meus sentimentos!_

_Ahhh, deve saber também o tamanho de minha admiração pelo senhor!! O que a__contece é que estou cansado dessa indiferença! Todos os meus olhares, as minhas investidas, tudo quanto faço e fiz para chamar sua atenção é ignorado!_

Não obtinha resposta. Aiolos apenas olhava fixamente para ele, perplexo. Quando aquilo tinha se tornado pessoal? Quando tinha chegado a tal ponto?

_Minha existência não significa absolutamente NADA para o senhor, não é?! É a gota d'água..._

- Continuará calado? Hunf, quanta besteira! Não sei por que estou perdendo meu tempo conversando com um... Indigente!

_...o senhor acha que ninguém é melhor que o senhor, acha que todos devem reverenciá-lo! Grande perda de tempo!_

- Indigente?? Hahahahahaha, desculpe-me. Hahahahahaha... Ah, por favor! Só porque o senhor é o pre-si-den-te não significa que aqueles de menor posição aqui dentro são in-di-gen-tes!

Claro! Tornou-se pessoal no momento em que botara os olhos naquele homem, no momento em que teve certeza que sonharia com ele todas as noites, no momento em que sentiu o desprezo do outro. Chegara a tal ponto no momento em que resolveu regar tal sentimento.

_O senhor não deve nem saber quem sou. Não precisa! A verdade é que: quem sou, o que faço ou o que tenho pouco importa. Se não sabia de meus sentimentos, saberá agora:_

- Como é? – revirou os olhos e voltou a encará-lo – Acha que não sei o que acontece em minha empre-

- Claro que sabe! Porque se não soubesse, com certeza não aumentaria a carga horária de todos os funcionários, não mandaria trabalharem nos fins-de-semana, não faria com que sacrificassem suas vidas trabalhando aqui, muitas vezes longe da família, dos parentes e de seus amigos! Aliás, o único amigo que temos aqui são os projetos, as planilhas do Excel, os documentos que precisam ser revisados, os gastos e os lucros do mês... COM CERTEZA o senhor sabe – e sorriu cinicamente.

_Eu o amo, Shura. Amo com todas as minhas forças, de todo meu coração; amo-o a ponto de só pensar em ti, todos os dias, todo o tempo; amo-o a ponto de pensar se o senhor precisa de carinho, se precisa de proteção, se precisa de cuidado, se precisa de companhia, se precisa de apoio em algo, se precisa de conselhos - porque todos precisam - ... Amo-o Shura. E isso sufoca meu ser, isso me preocupa, porque não tenho a mínima esperança em ser correspondido!_

Levantou-se, caminhando lentamente até Aiolos, que recuava à medida que se aproximava, até encontrar a parede.

- Interessante. Muito interessante! – passou a ponta dos dedos no rosto de Aiolos – Mas ainda não entendo seu fascínio por mim...

_Meus sentimentos realmente não fazem a diferença. Quantas mulheres devem desejá-lo! Quantos gostariam de tê-lo e de estar ao seu lado!_

- O senhor não leu minha carta?

- Está claro que sim! Com certeza li aquel-

Então o presidente viu-se colado no corpo de Aiolos, que circuncidava sua cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra lhe massageava a nuca. Então sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha ao ouvir a voz grave dele em seu ouvido, fechando por alguns segundos os olhos, retribuindo ao toque.

- Posso sentir seu cheiro, compartilhar o calor de nossos corpos... Posso sentir a textura de sua pele, a maciez de seu cabelo... Quem diria que ainda não entende meu fascínio pelo senhor??

_Mas só de pensar em sentir o seu corpo perto do meu, os seus lábios colados ao meu, compartilhar as nossas emoções, os nossos sentimentos, os nossos problemas, as nossas dúvidas... Tudo que gostaria de fazer com o senhor é tão... _

_Impossível..._

Shura deixava-se levar por aquela sensação de conforto.

Todos ao seu derredor fugiam dele, concordavam com seus planos, obedeciam suas ordens, apenas por medo e, muitas vezes, nem sabiam o que estavam por fazer. E essa nova sensação era muito reconfortante, muito diferente!

Mas não fraquejaria agora. Não agora.

- Sai! – e afastou-se – Nunca mais toque mim!! Ahh! Não importa o que pensa sobre mim ou o que sente por mim! Quero que nunca mencione o meu nome, muito menos participe de conversas das quais eu seja ou faça parte do assunto, entendido? E não diga a ninguém o que ocorreu aqui!

_Tudo o que queria é apenas estar com você todos os dias de minha vida!_

__

Eternamente seu,

_Aiolos"._

Aiolos não se atreveu a olhar para o outro. E com a cabeça baixa, respondeu:

- Como quiser, senhor – virou as costas e saiu.

Quando ouviu a porta fechando, Shura apoiou-se na parede e deslizou até o chão. Seus olhos encontravam-se marejados e sem brilho. Abriu sua camisa, enxugando as gotas de suor de seu corpo, e olhou para a carta em cima da mesa'.

- Aiolos Sagitalius. – pronunciou as palavras lentamente, como quem planeja uma vingança, dobrou a carta e a colocou numa gaveta. – Vamos jogar!

* * *

Yoshi!!

Mais uma fic, MUAHAHAHAHA!! E aí, o que acham que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? Ok, ok, eu SEI que até agora não teve jogo algum, porém... Esperem para ver, MUAHAHAHA...

Algumas perguntas:

Shura realmente não se importou com o conteúdo da carta? O que Aiolos sente é amor ou paixão? De que jogo Shura estaria falando? Vocês não acharam Shura diferente quando ele comentou sobre o Jogo? Não pode haver alguém por trás de tudo isso?

xD


	2. Aparências

Saint Seiya não me pertence.

Aviso: Yaoi (relação sexual entre homens) e darklemon (abuso sexual).

Nesse capítulo, as coisas estão, particularmente, bem pesadas... Então, não me responsabilizo pelas reações de vocês! hehehehehe

SongChapter, com a música "Truly" do Delerium, quem quiser ouvi-la enquanto lê, o link está aqui: www.youtube (ponto) com (barra) watch?vjLx0n8wMrLA e no meu perfil, com uma única diferença: aquela é a remix (porque não encontrei a ORIGINAL no youtube). E a tradução da música também foi feita por mim (porque não achei no vagalume). xD

-...- falas.

"**-negrito"** **recordações.**

"-_itálico-" tudo a respeito do jogo (as regras)._

Boa leitura!

* * *

_**O Jogo**_

Havia passado uma semana desde então.

Aiolos andava bastante isolado; seus únicos amigos, como havia dito, eram "os projetos, as planilhas do Excel, os documentos que precisam ser revisados, os gastos e os lucros do mês". Realmente nunca mais falara do presidente, nem ouvira falar dele.

Não até aquele momento.

I know good things, I know bad as well

**Eu sei boas coisas, e eu sei más coisas também**

Any witness of the world will tell

**Qualquer testemunha do mundo dirá.**

If there is sorrow, then there is beauty and trust

**Se há sofrimento, então há beleza e confiança**

A secret pearl inside the heart of us...

**Uma pérola secreta dentro de nossos corações...**

-Aiolos? O presidente quer vê-lo imediatamente na sala dele!

Não imaginava o que ele queria. Na verdade, não queria nem imaginar.

Chegando perto da sala, Aiolos hesitou. Queria voltar atrás no tempo e mudar tudo que tinha feito, mas já era tarde. Assim que bateu na porta, o presidente a abrira e conduzira Sagitalius pelo braço, levando-o até um carro.

- Não faça perguntas!

-- x --

Ao entrarem no carro, Shura jogou uma pasta em cima do colo de Sagitalius e mandou que ele lesse.

- Um... Jo-Jogo??

- O que disse sobre não fazer perguntas?? Hunf, apenas leia.

E Aiolos obedeceu. À medida que lia, pensamentos nada conexos passavam por sua mente. Desde quando havia chegado naquele ponto mesmo?

So truly, if there's light then I want to see it

**Então verdadeiramente, se há luz então eu quero vê-la**

Now that I know what I am looking for

**Agora que eu sei pelo que estou procurando.**

Truly, if there's joy then I want to feel it

**Verdadeiramente, se há alegria então eu quero senti-la**

Here in this world is where I want to be

**Aqui nesse mundo é onde eu quero estar**

'Cause I can't cry anymore

**Porque eu não posso chorar mais**

- Senhor presidente, desculpe-me, mas pode riscar a hipótese de que eu faça parte desse "projeto"! Se me lembro bem, havia dito que "não queria que encostasse mais no senhor", lembra-se?? E por que eu? Não pode ser qualquer outro in-di-gen-te??

Shura riu com gostou e olhou para Sagitalius friamente.

- Parece que não entendeu Sagitalius. Não é uma opção, é uma ordem. E trate de memorizar todas as regras! Cada erro tem a sua punição!

Engoliu em seco. Todas as vezes que tentava contradizê-lo, Shura usava de sua posição como presidente e isso o deixava totalmente encurralado!

"_**O Jogo**_

_**Objetivo: **__Um dos jogadores foge enquanto o outro o persegue. Quando o fugitivo for encontrado, fazer-se-á o que quiser com ele. Mas cuidado! O tempo para achá-lo é de 30 minutos e só há UMA chance!_

_Cada jogador receberá um pendente, o qual definirá quem é o fugitivo e quem é o perseguidor._

_**Regras:**_

_Nada de roupas._

_Sem gritos e gemidos._

_O jogador não tem o direito de desistir durante o decorrer do jogo._

_Quando o fugitivo for encontrado, não terá o direito de escolher fazer, ou não, aquilo que o perseguidor lhe ordenar._

_Aquele que desobedecer a alguma das ordens acima será punido."_

Era um jogo simples, certo??

Errado! Aiolos não sabia nada sobre Shura, e tentava não usar sua mente perversa e maliciosa para descobrir o que aconteceria caso fosse achado.

- O que pensa em conseguir fazendo isso, senhor presidente?

Shura encarou Sagitalius por um longo tempo, perdendo-se em seus olhos castanho-claros. Aproximaram-se sem perceber e, quando os lábios pareciam se encontrar, Shura sussurrou:

- Sagitalius, não se esqueça! Quem escolhe a punição sou eu. Tome MUITO cuidado, porque não faz a mínima idéia de com quem está lidando!

E afastaram-se. Deixando a dúvida martelar a cabeça de Aiolos.

And there is magic now, under blood red trees,

**E há mágica agora, debaixo das árvores vermelhas de sangue**

All the sky will scheme a mystery

**Todo o céu maquinará um mistério**

And if we're strangers here, from the day we are born

**E se nós somos estrangeiros aqui, desde o dia em que nascemos**

Why be afraid of freedom if it is yours?

**Por que ter medo da liberdade se ela é sua?**

Ao chegarem ao local do jogo, ambos foram separados e conduzidos a uma sala onde deixariam seus pertences. Receberam um pendente com uma pedra preciosa, cada um com uma pedra diferente. Naquele _round, _Aiolos perseguiria e Shura, fugiria.

Então o sinal foi dado. O jogo acabara de começar.

-- x --

Aiolos saiu por uma porta, encontrando um recinto, que era mais um labirinto do que qualquer coisa, as únicas diferenças eram que não havia saída e que existiam vários criados-mudos espalhados pelos "corredores".

O tempo corria...

Aiolos não tinha muita idéia da confusão em que se metera. Seu maior medo era o que aconteceria consigo caso fosse encontrado dentro do tempo previsto.

Começou a procurar pela presa. Entrou em tantos lugares que chegou a perguntar se quando o jogo acabasse conseguiriam sair dali. As paredes eram brancas, traziam-lhe péssimas recordações, todos aqueles criados-mudos espalhados pelo recinto fizeram com que péssimas memórias lhe atormentassem, brincando com sua sanidade. E, subitamente, sentiu o ar faltar e o chão cair. Havia desmaiado.

-- x --

Shura estava impaciente. Não era o tipo de homem que gostava de ficar esperando. Desde que o jogo começara, nenhum rastro de Sagitalius! Então, como seu tempo era muito precioso, começou a procurá-lo.

-- x --

O que Shura encontrou não foi bem o que gostaria de ter encontrado: Sagitalius estava estendido no chão, suando e com uma expressão nada amigável em sua face.

- Sagitalius?! – Shura balançava seu corpo, esperando com que ele reagisse, para poder então, desfrutar de todo o "prazer" do qual tinha direito.

- Solta! – mandou, empurrando violentamente Shura para longe de si – NUNCA MAIS TOQUE EM MIM, SEU VERME!

"**- PÁRA! – mas o outro não obedecia, continuava se movimentando violentamente, como quem esperou muito para poder fazer aquilo"**

Aiolos tentava levantar, mas suas pernas tremiam, fazendo com que se desequilibrasse e caísse novamente.

"**- NÃÃOO! AHHHHHHHHHH... CHEEGA, CHEE- uma mão grossa esmurrou-lhe, deixando-o vulnerável no chão, pronto para que continuasse dando sua aula"**

All the world is calling out, saying it won't be the same

**Todo o mundo está pedindo que saia; dizendo que isso não será o mesmo**

All the world is calling out; is time to try my lucky again

**Todo o mundo está perdindo que saia; é tempo de tentar minha sorte novamente**

All the sky is showing how it won't be the life before

**Todo o céu está mostrando como isso não será a vida de antes**

But I'm really like a child

**Mas eu realmente sou como uma criança**

Can't cry anymore

**Não posso chorar mais**

Shura achou que Sagitalius estava tentando fugir de seu castigo e, num rápido movimento, levantou-o e imobilizou-o de frente para a parede.

- Muito bom o seu "showzinho" Sagitalius... Mas perdeu sua chance! Agora... - segurou uma das mãos de Sagtalius nas costas e a outra em cima da cabeça – É a minha... – Colou seu corpo ao dele levando uma das mãos até seu orifício – Não se esqueça das regras Sagitalius... – e enfiando dois dedos dentro dele.

- ... – pôde sentir o sangue esvair rapidamente por algum lugar de seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu o membro pulsante de Shura atrás de si. Queria fazer algo, precisava fazer algo, mas estava imóvel... E novamente a sensação de pânico, e aquelas lembranças – Não. Não!! Pára AGORA!!

"**pôde sentir algo forçar-lhe a entrada, mas como tinha as mãos amarradas e a boca vedada, deixou-se dominar pela sensação de prazer que aquilo trazia.**

**- Sabe o que é isso?? É um vi-bra-dor. Deixá-lo-ei dentro de você até que sua pilha**¹** acabe. Então poderá me dizer qual das duas experiências foi melhor, para que se aperfeiçoe nelas querido..."**

- De modo algum! Tenho total direito de fazer o que quiser com você, lembra?

Sim, Aiolos lembrava, estava escrito nas regras do jogo... Mas aquela sensação... Não conseguia livrar-se dela.

- Relaxa Sagitalius, senão apenas sofrerá... – e penetrou-o.

- AHHHHHHHHHH!!

"**- Aiolos não gostou da experiência (...). Meu professor disse que não é assim que as coisas acontecem...**

**-INSOLENTE!! Perguntou a seu professor é?? Pois bem – agarrou-o por trás e despiu-o – farei com que sinta o real prazer, meu filho..."**

- Shhhhh! – tapou-lhe a boca com uma das mãos – gritar não! Está lembrado?? – e começou a movimentar-se ritmicamente, levantando o corpo de Aiolos a cada estocada, ignorando as lágrimas que escorriam pela face dele – huuun... É contra... Ahnn... As regras...

Shura aproveitou cada movimento.

Sentir suas pernas fraquejarem, sentir o interior de Sagitalius contraindo cada vez que o estocava, sentir espasmos percorrendo-lhe o corpo, sentir o calor intenso de Aiolos, e o fato de estar possuindo alguém contra a vontade do mesmo, fez apenas com que seu prazer aumentasse!

Shura, naquele momento, deixou de ser racional e deixou que o egoísmo lhe dominasse...

Aiolos não agüentava mais. Não era a dor, não era o fato de estar sendo abusado, mas sim todas aquelas lembranças, tudo que aquilo que lhe causou tanto prazer e nojo. Queria esquecer tudo, queria morrer e nascer novamente...

So truly, if there's light then I want to see it

**Então verdadeiramente, se há luz então eu quero vê-la**

Now that I know what I am looking for

**Agora que eu sei o que estou procurando.**

Truly, if there's joy then I want to feel it

**Verdadeiramente, se há alegria então eu quero senti-la**

Here in this world is where I want to be

**Aqui nesse mundo é onde eu quero estar**

'Cause I can't cry anymore

**Porque eu não posso chorar mais**

Shura não estava contente. Queria mais, queria muito mais. Após ejacular a primeira vez, colocou Aiolos sentado em cima de um criado-mudo, abriu uma de suas gavetas e, ligando um aparelho, introduziu-o em si mesmo.

Seus olhos brilharam de luxúria. Sentiu um prazer maior e, indo contra todas as regras, gemeu incontroladamente. Quando sentiu que Aiolos estava pronto, amarrou suas mãos em suas costas, e o deitou no chão, voltando a penetrá-lo intensamente. Com certeza, Shura não sabia o que estava fazendo.

E, dominado pelo desejo, naquela tarde Shura sentiu-se completo.

-- x --

Acordou em um hospital. Não quis abrir os olhos, não quis sentir a luz do quarto, mas conseguiu ouvir a respiração de mais alguém dentro daquele quarto. E, lembrando-se de tudo que acontecera, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas...

- Sagitalius, finalmente acordou! – teria se aproximado mais se uma mão não estivesse impedindo-o.

- Vá embora... – sussurando, implorou-lhe – por favor, Shura, vá embora...

Shura não sabia o que havia acontecido com Sagitalius, mas em momento algum se arrependeu de ter-lhe tomado. E, sem pensar na conseqüência de seus atos, cometeu outro erro:

- Tudo bem, mas não esqueça que foi contra as regras, então será punido. E não me diga que não avisei.

Aiolos, cansado de reprimir seus sentimentos, chorou como nunca havia feito em toda a sua vida.

Sim, ele questionava o porquê de essas coisas acontecerem sempre consigo. Claro que sabia que não era o único cidadão do mundo que sofreu algum tipo de abuso, mas de seu círculo de conhecidos, era!

-- x --

Já era noite e o sono tardava a vir. Se, ao menos, tivesse forças para se mover...

- Olos, não! Está debilitado, é melhor não se esforçar demais. – uma mão delicadamente colocou-o de volta em sua posição inicial, fazendo um leve carinho em seu rosto – Desculpe-me Olos. Sei que não me esperava ver tão cedo, mas quando eu soube, eu... Eu...

All the world is calling out, saying it won't be the same

**Todo o mundo está pedindo que saia, dizendo que isso não será o mesmo**

All the world is calling out, is time to try my lucky again

**Todo o mundo está pedidno que saia, é tempo de tentar minha sorte novamente**

All the sky is showing how it won't be the life before

**Todo o céu está mostrando como isso não será a vida de antes**

But I'm really like a child

**Mas eu sou realmente como uma criança**

Can't cry anymore

**Não posso chorar mais**

- Por favor, me beija!

- Como? – achou que não tivesse entendido direito – Olos, o que disse?

- Me beija, por favor... – Mesmo não conseguindo conter as lágrimas, insistiu no pedido – por favor, por favor...

Aiolos precisava sentir o amor, o carinho que emanavam daquele anjo; sentir toda a segurança de que precisava e, nem se fosse por um momento, queria desligar-se de todos seus problemas. Sentiu então a língua tão querida dele se envolver com a sua, massageando-a num beijo calmo, sentiu seus músculos relaxarem, suas batidas cardíacas diminuírem, chegando ao que poderia chamar de estado zen.

Separando-se, continuaram próximos, como se a presença de um confortasse o outro.

- Olos, eu...

- Shhh... Não diga nada!

Aiolos deslizou as mãos pelo tronco do outro, reconhecendo os músculos mais fortes, relembrando de alguns lugares que ainda eram bem sensíveis ao toque – Quanto tempo havia se passado desde a última vez em que estavam juntos?-; passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos e macios dele; e então seus dedos voltaram a explorar aquela face que tanto admirou - pois continha a expressão mais pacífica do mundo-, parando nos lábios, sentindo a textura deles para então lhe beijar novamente.

O silêncio entre os dois chegou a ser constrangedor. Nenhum deles sabia exatamente o que estavam fazendo. Queriam matar as saudades, queriam que o tempo parasse e pudessem estar juntos novamente, mas sabiam que a felicidade de ambos não era possível, sabiam que estavam destinados a sofrer sempre.

E não havia nada que pudessem fazer.

- Olos, o que houve? O que fizeram com você?

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Aiolos pôde sorrir feliz. Não contaria a ele a verdade, não contaria sobre aquilo que lembrou, não traria mais problemas à vida dele.

Aiolos abraçou-o novamente, como quem protegia uma pessoa especial de todos os perigos, e afagou-lhe os cabelos. Diria apenas um nome, APENAS o nome:

- Shura Capricorn... É tudo que sei, Seiya...

So truly, if there's light then I want to see it,

**Então verdadeiramente, se há luz então eu quero vê-la,**

Now that I know what I am looking for,

**Agora que eu sei o que estou procurando,**

Truly, if there's joy then I want to feel it;

**Verdadeiramente, se há alegria então eu quero senti-la;**

Here in this world is where I want to be,

**Aqui nesse mundo é onde eu quero estar,**

'Cause I can't cry anymore.

**Porque eu não posso chorar mais.**

* * *

¹eu não sei se um vibrador precisa de pilhas ou bateria ou outro coisa para funcionar... hehehehe!!

Não me matem!! (se esconde em um canto) Eu devo ter exagerado demais, não foi?? o.O De qualquer forma, eu REALMENTE esperam que tenham gostado!!

Tenho algumas perguntas para vocês:

Afinal de contas, quem abusou de Aiolos quando ele era criança? Seiya foi namorado de Aiolos? Se sim, quanto tempo? E por que não estão mais juntos? Em relação a Shura: devo fazê-lo sofrer? O que aconteceu com ele para que estivesse tão diferente?

E... Claro que a história não terminou! Sabe, o casal principal é Shura/Aiolos, não Seiya/Aiolos... xD


	3. Correr o Risco

Saint Seiya não me pertence.

Aviso: Yaoi (relação sexual entre homens) e darklemon (abuso sexual)

Gente, esse capítulo está escrito como se fosse o Aiolos pensando, não é SongChapter mas é tão pesado quanto o anterior (por causa das lembranças).

PROMETO que o próximo capítulo será leve, ok? xD

-…- falas.

"-_itálico" -_ _falas_ (que, quando aparecerem, não serão de Aiolos. Mais adiante descobrirão de quem é...).

"**-negrito" - recordações.**

Boa leitura!

* * *

**_O Jogo_**

"Não posso permitir que as coisas mudem. Não para Aiolos... Não para ele... Definitivamente não..."

-- x --

Havia recebido alta. Espantei-me quando olhei meu reflexo no espelho! Estava bem demais, mesmo tendo passado tudo que passei.

Mas minha mente está confusa, são tantas recordações, tantos pensamentos que jamais pensei que existissem... O que realmente me perturba é a mudança repentina de Shura! O que, afinal de contas, aconteceu? Shura sempre foi muito reservado, quieto. Limitava-se a fazer seu trabalho, nada mais. Então ele veio com aquele Jogo...

O Jogo!! Quem pode ter inventado aquilo? Não foi ele, com certeza não. Jamais perderia o seu tempo criando coisas desse tipo.

- Talvez sim, talvez não...

Ok! Agora fiquei assustado... Desde quando o presidente adivinha pensamentos? E... Quando foi que ele apareceu??

- Está realmente péssimo Sagitalius. Mas, isso não vem ao caso, não agora. Por acaso esqueceu-se de sua punição??

Punição?? O cretino lembrou! Espero que tenha lembrado de que também infringiu as regras.

- Não, não me esqueci. Que bom que existem pessoas que não nos deixam esquecer as coisas, não é mesmo??

Acho que o que aconteceu, e o que não, com Shura não importa mais... Quero que esse sem-vergonha pague por tudo, e já sei como!

Capricorn olhou-me meio curioso, como se me analisasse. Provavelmente estava hesitando em fazer algo, mas... Como o que acontece/aconteceu com ele não importa, pego meu casaco e saio de dentro do quarto.

- Onde pensa que vai??

Ótimo, agora ele quer mandar em mim também!!

- Dar um telefonema. Olha, RELAXA ok? Porque agüentar você em seu estado normal já é "dose"! Agora, com você estressado, ninguém merece...

Resolvi também tratá-lo sem nenhuma formalidade. E parece que está funcionando, porque ficou calado.

Liguei para Seiya, agradecê-lo era o mínimo que poderia fazer. Ele nada me perguntou sobre Shura, nem sobre as minhas lembranças – quando namorava com ele, tinha problemas com elas também – ou sobre o que faria agora. O que apreciava em Seiya era o fato dele nunca oprimir ninguém, sempre confiou em mim e sabia que, quando estivesse pronto, contaria a verdade para ele.

Depois do telefonema, ainda enrolei um pouco. Não sabia o que Shura havia reservado para mim. Depois do Jogo, tudo que vem dele parece ruim... Mas, se fazer o jogo dele pode mudá-lo, então vou me arriscar.

- Podemos ir?

- Siga-me.

Andamos por um tempo. Não sabia onde estava e não queria muito saber não, estávamos em uma viela muito longa, onde as casas eram amontoadas, o chão era feito de paralelepípedos, e as pessoas nos olhavam como presas esperando o momento certo de atacar.

- Onde estamos indo??

- Calma Sagitalius, calma...

-- x --

"Espero que o incompetente do Shura tenha entendido tudo perfeitamente! Persuadi-lo foi mais complicado do que pensei... Uma semana! Desde quando demorei UMA SEMANA para convencer alguém??

Pelo menos, o efeito que deixarei em Aiolos será conforme o previsto... Talvez até 'melhor'! Muahahahaha! Nunca deixarei que seja feliz! Não com outro!"

-- x --

Ao final da viela, deparei-me com uma mansão. Fiquei alguns minutos contrastando a mansão com as casinhas da viela.

- Não me diga que...

- Sim. Eu moro aqui. Não existe lugar melhor para se manter longe dos ricos invejosos do que no meio dos pobres.

Shura havia enlouquecido. Viver numa mansão daquelas no meio dos pobres?? Tudo bem que inveja é um problema, mas a dos ricos não é pior do que a dos pobres, ou era?

Não sei o porquê, mas, a partir do momento em que o portão abriu-se, grudei no braço de Shura. Aquele lugar me era muito familiar, demais pro meu gosto.

- Aiolos? Tudo bem?

- NÃO!! – escapou, não consegui ser gentil. Minha alma estava aflita, se o perigo fosse "algo", se fosse palpável, estaria segurando nele agora – vamos logo Shura, não quero ficar aqui, não posso ficar aqui...

Se tivesse olhado para ele naquele momento, veria que estava preocupado, que sentia culpa. E, para que conseguisse disfarçar tão bem, alguém/algo deveria tê-lo deixado muito angustiado e deveria ter ido contra todos os seus princípios...

- Ora essa! Por favor, Sagitalius! - ...mas ele parecia estar lutando contra esse sentimento também! - Vamos, não farei nada de mal a você.

Ainda agarrado ao braço de Shura, fui conduzido até um quarto, então senti uma dor de cabeça incontrolável e aquela avalanche de lembranças voltou.

Levei as duas mãos até a cabeça e ajoelhei-me no chão, o pesadelo só estava começando.

"**Havia chegado da escola. Tinha apenas seis anos e tudo aquilo que lhe ensinavam contava para o pai, esperando com que ele afirmasse e concordasse com o que lhe diziam. Mas, ao fazer isso, Aiolos só arranjou problemas:**

**- Paiê!! Ô paaaai! Não sabe o que aprendi na aula de ciências hoje!!**

**- Criança!! Parece que se esqueceu do que havia lhe dito!! Estou MUITO ocupado agora, dá pra arranjar algo pra fazer? Depois converso com você, ok?**

**- Mas pai!!**

**- DEPOIS... ahn... Agora não!!**

**Como Sagitalius sempre fora muito persistente, foi até o quarto do pai e, ao abrir a porta, relacionou o que havia aprendido com o que estava vendo.**

**- Não foi assim que meu professor ensinou a gente!!**

**Mas o pai dele não pareceu muito abalado com o flagra; olhou para o amante e sorriu maliciosamente.**

**- Como foi que ele ensinou então, meu filho?**

**- Ele disse que, quando um homem tem relação sexual com uma mulhe-**

**- Nem continue meu filho! Se não percebeu, ele não é uma mulher... Seu professor pode ter até ensinado a teoria, mas... E a prática?**

**- Prática??**

**- É! – o pai de Aiolos abriu o criado-mudo e pegou um objeto estranho de dentro da gaveta, encaminhando-se até ele – vou ensinar uma coisa filho, que professor nenhum ensina a vocês...**

**Sagitalius não entendia nada. Afinal, era apenas uma criança..."**

- Shura... Ajuda-me Shura... Faz com que ele pare, manda-o parar... – Mantive a mão na cabeça e os joelhos flexionados, não conseguia abrir os olhos. Estava, literalmente, dominado pelo desespero e pavor – Shura...

"**Seu pai tirou sua roupa, colocando-o em cima da cama.**

**- Filho, terá sua primeira aula VERDADEIRA sobre reprodução humana.**

**Aiolos ouviu algo ser dito ao amante de seu pai, não sabia exatamente o que era, nem teve idéia quando seu pai amarrou suas mãos em sua costa. Falou algo novamente para o outro, que foi embora, e voltou toda sua atenção a ele.**

**- Primeira aula: como ser possuído. Apenas relaxe, ok?**

**Então seu pai dobrou seus joelhos, fazendo com que pudesse ficar entre eles, e penetrou-lhe de uma vez.**

**- AHHHHHH... PÁRA! – mas o outro não obedecia, continuava se movimentando violentamente, como quem esperou muito para poder fazer aquilo**

**Aiolos não soube por quanto tempo ficara naquela posição. Mas sentiu nojo quando o líquido de seu pai percorreu-lhe o interior, e quando o corpo dele caiu sobre o seu.**

**- Ok... Essa... Foi... A primeira experiência... A próxima será bem simples...**

**Então, vestindo suas roupas, o pai de Sagitalius ligou o aparelho que tinha em mãos e mostrou-o para o filho.**

**- Sabe o que é isso?? É um vi-bra-dor. Deixá-lo-ei dentro de você até que sua pilha¹ acabe. Então poderá me dizer qual das duas experiências foi melhor, para que possa se aperfeiçoar nelas querido...**

**Pôde sentir algo forçar-lhe a entrada, mas como tinha as mãos amarradas e seu pai havia vedado sua boca, deixou-se dominar pela sensação de prazer que aquilo trazia – por mais que odiasse o que estava acontecendo, mentiria se dissesse que não estava gostando da nova experiência.**

**E, de fato, ficou um longo tempo sentindo espasmos percorrendo-lhe o corpo"**

Subitamente, a dor parara; as lembranças ainda vinham, mas não sentia dor, não sentia muito menos as lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto, muito menos via a expressão angustiada de Shura.

Mas senti toda a sanidade esvaí-me, todo o sentimento que possuía abandonar-me. Com meus joelhos ainda flexionados, deixei com que o restante das lembranças viesse.

"**No dia seguinte, ao chegar da escola, seu pai lhe esperava.**

**- E então meu filho? Qual das duas experiências gostou mais?**

**- Não gostei da primeira experiência!! Meu professor disse que não é assim que as coisas acontecem! Que precisa haver amor!**

**- INSOLENTE!! Perguntou a seu professor é?? Pois bem – agarrou-o por trás e despiu-o – farei com que sinta o real prazer, meu filho...**

**E, diferentemente da primeira vez, penetrou-lhe. Dessa vez com violência, com ódio, rasgando a pele sensível de Aiolos por dentro, deixando filetes de sangue escorrer por sua perna.**

**- NÃÃOO! AHHHHHHHHHH... CHEEGA, CHEE - uma mão grossa esmurrou-lhe, deixando-o vulnerável no chão – Pára... Pára...**

**Mas o pai de Sagitalius não o ouvia, continuava estocando-o violentamente.**

**A experiência repetiu-se várias vezes depois. Aquilo que começou com um abuso tornou-se uma obsessão. **

**Pai e filho mantinham o relacionamento em segredo. Bem, mantiveram-no até o dia em que Aiolos conseguiu um emprego e foi morar sozinho. Então, como se passaram anos, esqueceu-se do que havia acontecido.**

**Até conhecer a Seiya e todas as lembranças começarem a voltar."**

Olhei então para Shura, sem surpreender-me com seu semblante preocupado, e levantei-me, encarando-o com frieza.

- Foi ele, não foi?? – fora de mim, avencei para cima dele, segurando-o com força pelos ombros – Diz!! ME CONTA A VERDADE SHURA!! SEJA SINCERO COMIGO E CONSIGO MESMO PELO MENOS UMA VEZ!! SERÁ QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL ASSIM?? O QUE ELE COLOCOU EM JOGO? SUA INTEGRIDADE? SUA REPUTAÇÃO? SUA... VIDA?? A BOSTA DA SUA VIDA?? A MERDA DA MINHA SEGURANÇA? SERÁ QUE VALE MESMO A PENA SHURA?? – senti toda a raiva abandonar-me, todo o ódio que estava sentindo momentos atrás desaparecer, afrouxei minhas mãos e coloquei a cabeça no peito de Shura, sentindo seus braços envolverem minha cintura - Vale a pena sacrificar algo só para acabar comigo? Vale a pena crucificar todos seus sentimentos para fazer com o que os de outra pessoa por você também terminem?? Pensa bem Shura... Está cometendo o maior erro da sua vida!!

Os minutos que sucederam pareciam uma eternidade. Ambos chorávamos, abraçados um ao outro. Mesmo depois de tudo que Shura fizera, ainda o amava, mas senti toda a esperança que almejava ter, sumir no momento em que...

- Tem razão filho!! – uma voz grave e possessiva soou pelos aposentos – você é meu, somente meu. Não vale a pena sacrificar nada por você, porque as pessoas NUNCA terão você! Será que não vê?? Todos esses anos eu procurei por você, vigiei você, sondei você. Para descobrir o que? Que estava apaixonado por seu "chefe"!! Nunca te perdoei por ter namorado Seiya, nunca perdoar-lhe-ei. Magoou-me cada momento em que passaram juntos, cada palavra trocada, cada segredo compartilhado, sabe por quê? Porque eles eram todos meus! Nunca deixei de amar-lhe, de desejar-lhe, nunca o farei! E não posso permitir que ame a Shura, muito menos que seja correspondido!

...ouvi a voz de meu pai.

* * *

**¹**novamente, não sei se um vibrador necessita de pilhas ou qualquer outra coisa para funcionar.

Finalmente terminei esse capítulo!! Espero, novamente, que tenham gostado. Esse foi, verdadeiramente, o último capítulo pesado!

As coisas não estão ficando "quentes"? Até eu fiquei traumatizada com o passado de Aiolos!! Escrevê-lo foi dificílimo!! Na verdade, as idéias não vinham e, quando elas surgiram, tive de trabalhá-las (eu fiquei a tarde toda na frente do PC -.-)

Mas... "A tristeza e a dor vão passar, como tudo passa - se não te matar". xD

Perguntas:

Se Aiolos e seu pai mantinham um relacionamento, não deveriam (ambos) sentirem algo um pelo outro ainda? O que Shura corria o risco de perder? O que Aiolos fará agora: voltará para os braços do pai ou ficará com Shura? E, dependendo de sua escolha, como ficará sua vida então?


	4. Manipulado

Saint Seiya não me pertence.

Aviso: Yaoi (relação sexual entre homens) e darklemon (abuso sexual)

Nesse capítulo temos uma segunda grande revelação! FINALMENTE poderão esclarecer as "dúvidas".

Boa leitura!

"_itálico"- pensamentos_

- ... – falas

* * *

_**O Jogo**_

Aiolos encontrava-se encurralado. Jamais, JAMAIS, imaginara que seu pai, alguém que aprendera a amar, chegaria tão longe cegado pela obsessão que tinha por si. E agora entendia, entendia o porquê da mudança de Shura, mas sua mente ainda parecia estar coberta por uma densa neblina...

- Mas então...? O que afinal de contas...? – _"Que droga! Não consigo formular nenhuma frase! Não consigo ordenar meus pensamentos..."_ – Ugh... O que aconteceu?

- Deixa eu explicar, meu filho. É tudo muito simples: quando saiu de casa para trabalhar, achei que sobreviveria longe de você, mas não foi bem o que aconteceu. Cada noite, cada passo que dava lembravam-me de você, não me era permitido nem respirar que já me vinha você na mente. Comecei a maltratar os outros, não prestava mais atenção no meu trabalho, minha vida ia água abaixo... Até um "amigo" me dizer que tinha como continuar vivendo ao mesmo tempo em que sabia sobre tudo o que acontecia com você. Foi aí então, que tudo começou. Lembra-se de quando foi promovido pela primeira vez? Fui eu quem subornou algumas pessoas para que conseguisse. Lembra-se do reconhecimento que, do nada, começou a ter? Fui eu quem inventou qualidades e prodígios seus e contei para os outros. Lembra-se do primeiro fora que levou? Fui eu quem fiz a cabeça dele para que o levasse. Lembra-se da briga com seu chefe, e da maneira como ele tratou-o depois da mesma? Fui eu quem fez com que ele se acalmasse. Lembra-se da demissão que, também do nada, recebeu? Fui eu quem impediu com que tivesse o maior problema de sua vida. Lembra-se do outro, e recente, emprego que arranjou? Fui eu quem procurou a melhor oferta de trabalho existente, à sua altura, e "entregou" a você. Lembra-se de todos os presentes que enviava ao presidente? Fui eu quem os impediu de chegar. Lembra-se do aparente desprezo que sentiam por você? Fui eu quem ordenou que existisse...

Não havia uma palavra de amor, nem de carinho; havia apenas vanglória, apenas um prazer em ser o mediador de todos aqueles atos

- ...não pude manipular você para que fizesse o que queria, mas pude muito bem manipular os outros ao seu redor. Todo o caminho que trilhou em sua vida foi forjado por mim. Eu que mandei "arrancar as árvores, eu que mandei podar a grama, eu que mandei regar a terra, eu que mandei asfaltar as ruas, eu que mandei construir a calçada, eu que mandei preparar o terreno, eu que mandei colocar os alicerces, eu que mandei montar a estrutura, eu que mandei fazer o telhado, eu que mandei completar a obra". Fui eu. E-U! Você deve tudo a mim, filho...

Aiolos separou-se de Shura, encarando a figura estranha de seu pai, engolindo cada palavra dita por ele. Sentindo-se uma simples marionete nas mãos de um desconhecido – pois fora exatamente naquilo que seu pai tornou.

- Mas existiram as coisas que não consegui evitar. Uma delas foi Seiya; aquele garoto surgiu não sei de onde, e em um momento tão sensível de sua vida! Como o invejei! Como desejei que morresse!! Porém, queria ver até onde chegariam, até que ponto o amor de vocês era capaz de chegar. E quando percebi que, se dependesse disso, enfrentariam qualquer coisa para continuarem juntos, então fiz de tudo para que a família dele sofresse, chegando tão longe a ponto de causar a separação de vocês. Dois anos sem nenhum impedimento em nosso caminho até você resolver se apaixonar pelo presidente de sua empresa!! JUSTAMENTE POR ELE! E por mais que tentasse impedir com que se encontrassem; com que ele soubesse de sua existência, a MALDITA CARTA chegou ao seu destino. Ainda bem, AINDA BEM que consegui criar aquele Jogo e persuadi-lo para que o jogasse com você... Cada ação que ele faria, cada palavra que ele diria, tinha de ser feita para que se lembrasse de mim. Foi tudo tão planejado, tão pensado! Não tinha como não dar certo! Então, depois do Jogo, soube que ainda se lembrava... – deu uma pequena pausa, passando a mão pela testa suada, olhando o filho com uma espécie de ternura possessiva – Ahhhh! Esqueci de esclarecer um pequeno detalhe: a sua punição não existe. Era apenas um pretexto para nos encontrarmos.

Capricorn abaixou a cabeça. Sentia-se sujo, sentia-se usado; sentiu-se desde o começo. Era fazer a vontade dele ou correr o risco de perder a família. O Sr. Sagitalius dissera que se não cumprisse tudo que lhe fora ordenado, a dívida que seu pai tinha nunca seria perdoada e a, agora verdadeira, punição, seria a morte. Mas nunca imaginou que, durante todo o processo, se apaixonaria por Aiolos. Nunca!

-- x --

No decorrer do diálogo entre pai e filho, outra pessoa escutava e presenciava o momento. Mas ninguém parecia ter percebido sua presença. Não até aquele momento. Silenciosamente, puxou um objeto pontiagudo de dentro da bolsa e, antes que pudesse enterrá-lo nas costas do Sr. Sagitalius, sentiu algo segurar seu braço.

-- x --

- Senhor, conhece essa mulher? – um dos homens que o acompanhava segurava os braços da quase assassina.

Ao olharem para ela, Aiolos lembrou-se da vendedora de flores que brincava com ele quando era criança, e não encontrou nada que seu pai houvesse feito para que ela quisesse matá-lo.

O Sr. Sagitalius andou até a mulher, levantando o rosto dela pelo queixo.

- Você!! Mas o que...?

- Ohh, como é distraído!! Não conseguiu sentir a MINHA presença querido! – _"Canalha, canalha, canalha... Você é uma canalha e não deixarei com que me convençam do contrário..."_ repetia a si mesmo como um mantra, tirando as forças necessárias para ferir o homem que via à sua frente – Sentiu minha falta?

Ambos se encaravam. Pareciam conversar telepaticamente que, pelas expressões de seus rostos, não estava sendo nada bom.

- Eu conheço essa mulher! Ela vendia flores perto de casa... – Aiolos não soube explicar, mas sentiu-se melhor ao vê-la ali, não pelo que tentou fazer, mas por sua simples presença.

- Não é ninguém não, fi-

- Já está na hora de contar a verdade para ele, não acha? Ou o sentimento de possessão que sente é tão devastador que faça com que nosso filho deseje a morte? Pois acredite Sr. Sagitalius - cuspiu as palavras, olhando-o com desprezo - A situação em que ele se encontra o faz desejar a morte...

- NÃO SE ATREVA! Aiolos é MEU filho! Nada do que disser fará a mínima diferença! Acha que ele acreditaria em alguém que nunca viu antes? Aiolos nunca desejaria a morte. Ele não é tão fraco quanto parece, querida...

- Calado! Tenho todo o direito de contar a verdade. Não, ele TEM o direito de saber a verdade... – a mulher olha para o homem que a segurava com ódio, fazendo com que ele a soltasse – Está realmente cego demais para se colocar no lugar dele! Nunca, NUNCA pensou nos outros antes de fazer todas as porcarias que fez...

Ela sabia que não teria a aprovação dele. Mas por Aiolos, pela necessidade que sentia de contar a verdade, começou a narrar sua história.

- Nasci em uma família que possuía ótimas condições financeiras. Estudei muito para ter todo o conhecimento que tenho e posso dizer que, por causa de minha família, tive de casar com alguém no mesmo "nível". Apaixonei-me por um dos pretendentes, mas cometi um grande erro ao casar-me com ele; fui descobrir que meu esposo gostava de pessoas do mesmo sexo apenas quando estava grávida. Eu queria MUITO que estivéssemos juntos quando a criança nascesse, mas encontrá-lo todos os dias com outro não foi nada fácil; então, quando nosso filho nasceu, separei-me dele...

- Minha vez! – passando por cima daquela senhora, o pai de Aiolos contou algo que nem ela mesma sabia – Como aquele homem sabia que ela tentaria ficar com a guarda do filho, ele falsificou documentos que a incapacitavam, em todas as maneiras, de criá-lo; subornou autoridades que serviram de fortes testemunhas contra ela. Dessa maneira, nunca mais pôde visitar nem saber do filho.

- Interessante. Muito interessante... Seu canalha! – sussurrou as últimas palavras, formando um sorriso carregado de sarcasmo, e continuou – Mas, como dispunha de vários recursos, comprei uma casa perto da minha antiga residência e comecei a trabalhar como vendedora de flores, conseguindo conversar, brincar e ver meu filho várias vezes. E qual não foi minha surpresa ao descobrir, pela vizinha, que ele e seu pai mantinham um relacionamento incestuoso! Eu tinha que fazer algo, não podia ficar passiva depois de ouvir aquilo; então, quando meu filho terminou a faculdade, consegui com que um de meus amigos o empregasse.

O esclarecimento parecia ter terminado quando ela parou de falar, mas... Como não há nada que não possa piorar, ouviu-se sua voz novamente.

- Passaram-se cinco anos. Cinco longos anos achando que tudo estava terminado, mas descobri que muitas mudanças ocorreram sem que fosse notificada delas! Meu filho estava desgastado psicologicamente com tanta novidade, tantas mudanças; então conversei com um jovem e falei de meu filho para ele. Fiquei mais calma quando soube que ambos namoravam – ao ouvir aquilo, Aiolos teve um mau pressentimento – mas meu ex-marido novamente inferiu na vida dele e fez com que se separassem. Um ano depois fiquei sabendo que meu filho havia mudado de emprego e que estava apaixonado pelo presidente da companhia. Não havia nada de errado em apaixonar-se novamente, mas o pai dele fez de tudo para que não desse certo. Quando percebi que ele tentaria se reaproximar, resolvi aparecer... – a senhora então olhou amavelmente para Aiolos e com um grande sorriso no rosto, esclareceu todas as dúvidas dele – Aiolos Sagitalius, eu sou sua mãe...

Pronto! Naquele instante Aiolos realmente perdeu as forças. Não queria ser um mero espectador, queria se vingar de todos aqueles que manipularam sua vida; a sensação de ser enganado e guiado pelo caminho "correto" que sentia naquele momento era tão intensa, que chegava a ser palpável.

"_Não acredito. Não acredito... Não é o bastante ter minha vida manipulada, aqueles que se envolvem comigo tem que sofrer também... E POR QUÊ? Por causa de um IMBECIL que é cego de 'amores' por mim... Minha mãe, mesmo descobrindo ter uma mãe, não consigo sentir amor, não sinto nada, NADA. E pensar que até ela manipulou algo de minha vida... Eu... Quero morrer... EU QUERO MORRER!!"_

Subitamente, Aiolos cotovelou o vidro, estilhaçando-o. Pegou um dos cacos e, desesperado, começou a rasgar seu braço.

- PÁRA COM ISSO AIOLOS!! – Shura apertou o mão de Aiolos, fazendo com que ele soltasse o caco no chão – VOCÊ QUER MORRER?

Mas Aiolos parecia não ouvir. Tentou pegar o caco novamente, mas não possuía forças para livra-se de Shura.

_"Está tão longe... Se ao menos pudesse alcançá-lo. Se ao menos pudesse sentir dor até me esquecer de tudo que aconteceu! Se ao menos pudesse morrer e nascer novamente, ou voltar no passado e fazer tudo diferente... Se ao menos pudesse morrer..."_

- LARGA!! Solta! Eu quero morrer, não vê? Não queira tomar a decisão de viver ou não por mim!! – Aiolos debatia-se contra o outro - SOLTE-ME!! O QUE FARIA NO MEU LUGAR? POR ACASO NÃO PERCEBE QUE EU CANSEI SHURA!! CANSEI DE VIVER, CANSEI DE SOFRER, CANSEI DE FAZER O QUE OS OUTROS QUERIAM QUE FIZESSE, EU CANSEI... CANSEI... - Logo perdeu as forças e encostou-se ao peito dele – Mate-me Shura... Eu não quero mais viver! Alivie a minha dor, alivie meu sofrimento... Não quero viver uma vida que não é minha, não quero... Eu não quero...

Shura também não sabia o que fazer. Culpava-se pelo que havia feito, mas sentia-se muito pior por não estar fazendo nada.

-- x --

Mas não era tempo para voltar atrás. Não agora.

-- x --

Um grito, dois corpos no chão. Tudo muito rápido, tudo muito simples. Sem tempo para arrependimentos, sem tempo para desculpas, sem tempo para dores.

Não havia tempo. Nunca houve.

* * *

Yo!!

Terminei mais um capítulo!! Não imaginam como foi difícil escrevê-lo -.-' Desculpem-me se eu repeti muitas idéias nas falas/pensamentos de Aiolos. Se prestarem bastante atenção, verão que quando sofremos "batemos o martelo" encima da "mesma tecla" várias vezes, como se aquilo fosse o centro de todos nossos problemas... Por isso repeti algumas idéias.

Espero que tenham gostado. Qualquer erro ou sugestão podem dizer. xD

Dessa vez, tenho apenas uma pergunta: Quem morreu?


	5. O Nosso Final

Saint seiya não me pertence.

Aviso: Yaoi (relação sexual entre homens) e darklemon (abuso sexual)

Outro SongChapter, com a música "Love me" do Enigma. Ouçam a música só quando o lemon começar (enquanto isso o vídeo carrega no youtube xD), o link está aqui: www (ponto) (barra) watch?v-0ADAaW8rlY e em meu perfil. ForGod'sSake, É REALMENTE importante que a escutem enquanto lêem... xD

Último capítulo!! Novamente, as partes em itálico fazem parte de uma carta. Shura pensa nela conforme vão ocorrendo as coisas e só depois escreve.

"_itálico"- fragmentos/partes da carta_

- ... – falas.

* * *

_**O Jogo**_

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRGH!! NÃÃÃOOO…

Shura soltara Aiolos. Sabia que não havia nada a ser feito. Eles estavam mortos e isso era mais que evidente. Mas ainda não entendia o porquê dele estar chorando, depois de tudo que fizeram!!

Realmente não entendia.

- Aiolos... Não chore... Por favor, não chore.

Resolveu aproximar-se dele. Abraçou-o. Não queria que ele sentisse solidão, muito menos em meio todos seus problemas...

- Shura, a culpa é minha, sempre foi minha... – em meio aos soluços Aiolos ia, aos poucos, libertando sua alma – se eu ao menos soubesse, se eu soubesse... Mesmo ela sendo minha mãe, mesmo tendo manipulado algo da minha vida também, ela só quis meu bem... E olha como terminou! Todos que se envolveram comigo morreram... Eu cansei Shura. Não quero mais viver, a minha vida não tem mais sentido!! Se eu tivesse ao menos uma chance... Se pudesse voltar ao passado e mudar tudo! Uma chance... Uma chance... – repetiram várias vezes a mesma palavra, como se pudesse realmente ter uma nova chance. Era tudo o que queria, era tudo de que precisava – Uma chance...

- Você terá uma Aiolos; uma chance de refazer tudo... Ao meu lado. Superaremos tudo e a todos. Não deixarei com que nada o magoe, nem que o machuque – Shura apertou-o. Não queria que ele se fosse – Enfrentarei a tudo por você. Tudo. Mas não deseje a morte meu amor, não a deseje. Porque, mesmo com todos seus benefícios, ela é apenas uma fuga... Não fuja agora que tudo que lhe impedia de viver intensamente foi tirado do caminho! Agüente firme. Agüente Aiolos...– lágrimas reprimidas misturavam-se a suplica - Por mim...!

Aiolos apertou a camisa de Shura, olhando uma última vez os corpos inertes ao chão, absorvendo cada palavra, cada promessa, cada apelo. Mas não conseguia, não sentia que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras...

- Shura... Eu não consigo. Não consigo! Posso sentir seu corpo, sua respiração, posso ouvir cada palavra dita por sua boca, posso estar com você, mas não sinto nada. NADA. Minhas emoções me deixaram, o vazio dentro de meu ser é tão grande... Tão grande!

Shura, desesperado, segurou o rosto de Aiolos pelo queixo com uma das mãos; fitou com amor seus olhos marejados por um longo tempo e pôde sentir toda a angústia que ele sentia. De alguma forma sentiu tudo que ele sentia e o compreendeu. Mas precisava fazer algo, e logo.

-- x --

Pegou-o no colo e subiu as escadas.

- Aiolos. Farei algo que espero acalmá-lo. Não! Eu tenho certeza que irá acalmá-lo. Não será como imaginei que fosse, mas pelo menos acontecerá. Espero do fundo do meu coração, que me entenda.

Capricorn transparecia calma e certeza, mas seu interior transbordava medo e dor; não tinha certeza alguma de que daria certo.

Caminhou por um longo corredor. Andava lentamente, esperando Sagitalius acalmar-se, mas parecia que estava torturando-se, que a cada passo que dava, sua alma despedaçava-se aos poucos, já sentindo o arrependimento pelo que faria.

"_Aiolos, porque as coisas têm de serem assim? Porque toda vez que estou ao seu lado tudo se torna tão difícil? Sabe, começo a achar que a culpa é minha. Que na verdade, eu fui o culpado de tudo! E esse sentimento é visível agora. Eu senti, senti toda sua angústia, toda sua dor! Como quis afastar-me de você! Oh céus!! Como!!_

Abriu a porta de um dos quartos, analisando a decoração luxuosa que o mesmo tinha. Mas não havia tempo para admirar as cortinas de veludo, muito menos sentir a textura dos lençóis da macia cama. Talvez voltasse ali em outro momento.

Aiolos não falara nada, nem sequer se mexera, mas continuava apreensivo. Sua mente desgastada parecia não funcionar devido à avalanche de emoções que ainda percorriam-lhe a mente.

_Falsidade. Pura e simples falsidade. Foi o que aconteceu. Por isso encontro-me longe agora. Falsidade. Desculpe-me Aiolos._

Shura colocou Aiolos na cama, engatinhando por cima dele.

_Não tinha muito tempo_...

- Aiolos... Eu não sinto a mesma dor que você, mas imagino como deve ser... Não sou capaz de confortá-lo com palavras, então o farei com atos...

Fechou os olhos e aproximou seu rosto. Sentiu a respiração de Sagitalius misturar-se à sua, sentiu as mãos hesitantes dele envolverem sua cintura.

_Pura e doce tentação._

Roçou seus lábios nos dele, sentiu Aiolos tremer quando os umedeceu com a língua; ganhando passagem, deu início a uma violenta batalha. Oh sim! Violenta e deliciosa batalha onde não havia vencedor! Ao faltar o ar separaram-se, deixando um pequeno fio de saliva no queixo de ambos.

**Love Me**

Dessa vez, Sagitalius não abriria os olhos. Preferia não olhar, preferia não guardar na memória.

_Ok! Foi verdadeiro. Mas ainda não me esqueço de nossas palavras, de nossas súplicas... Eu quis você! Desejei você! E não me arrependo por isso..._

As mãos de Shura entraram por baixo da camisa de Aiolos, sentindo a pele macia, sentindo seu tórax levantar cada vez que puxava o ar, sentindo seus mamilos enrijecerem mediante o toque. Com pressa, tirou-a, atacando com a boca aquela região.

- Huunn... – Sagitalius virou a cabeça, levando uma das mãos aos lábios ao sentir Capricorn lamber-lhe o umbigo – ahn... – E como Shura encontrava perigosamente perto de sua ereção...

Ao perceber o fato, desabotoou-lhe o botão e abriu-lhe o zíper com a boca, tirando as calças com a mesma. Ao olhar para seu membro, lambeu toda a sua extensão lentamente, torturando-o.

_Oh! Eu precisava sentir sua pele, sentir seu cheiro. Eu precisei de cada molécula, cada átomo de seu corpo Aiolos! E precisou também, não foi preciso olhar para seu rosto, eu senti em seu toque, senti em seu beijo... Eu senti...!_

Com a ponta dos dedos, Shura deslizou por toda a extensão esquerda do corpo de Aiolos, mantendo os olhos fechados; com a língua voltou a mordiscar, a sugar com vontade todo o pescoço dele, até seus dedos se encontrarem com a nádega. Num movimento rápido, Shura fez a perna de Aiolos dobrar-se, deslizando sua mão de baixo a cima pelo mesmo lado, deixando uma das pernas entre as dele, pressionando de leve parte de seu membro.

**Love Me**

Sagitalius puxava com uma das mãos parte dos cabelos de Shura, enquanto a outra se encarregava de desabotoar-lhe a camisa.

Shura parecia não dar a mínima atenção à seus movimentos, beijando-lhe com paixão, com volúpia; as mãos em uma carícia desesperada, finalmente ajudando-o a retirar o restante de roupa que ainda cobria seu corpo.

_Ohhh! Você me deixa louco..._

Capricorn partiu então para seu pescoço, sugando-o, mordiscando-o, sentindo o gosto de sangue invadir-lhe a boca.

Naquele momento, deixou com que o desejo sobrepujasse toda a dor, todo o receio; não havia traição, não havia manipulação, não havia mentira. Apenas desejo...

- Shura... – as mãos de Aiolos desceram pela sua costa, arranhando-a, marcando-a como sua – Shu- Ahn...

Ambos sentiam seus membros latejarem pedindo por mais... Seus corpos pedindo por mais...

Capricorn estava louco; colocou três de seus dedos na boca de Aiolos, que os lambeu causando pequenas descargas elétricas em seu corpo, deixando-os lubrificados. Com delicadeza, colocou-os dentro de Aiolos, que mordeu seu pescoço ao senti-los mexendo dentro de si...

- AHHHHH... – Shura gritou olhando-o, vendo a expressão de puro prazer estampado em seu rosto.

- Desculpe... Ahn, eu... Hunn... Não resisti...

**Love Me**

Com uma perna de Aiolos em cada ombro, Capricorn penetrou-o, começando a movimentar-se vagarosamente.

_Como queria deixá-lo mais louco do que estava!! Como quis levá-lo ao puro êxtase! Que chegasse ao paraíso!_

- Hunn... – ambos gemiam simultaneamente, sem tempo para recordações, sem tempo para arrependimentos – Ahhhnn...

Não enxergavam nada, não ouviam nada... Sentiam o cheiro um do outro, sentiam o calor um do outro e isso era o que importava...

_Quis que durasse por toda a eternidade. Eu fui egoísta e desejei isso..._

Não queriam que o prazer terminasse tão cedo. Seriam capazes de fazer de tudo para que isso não acontecesse.

Shura aumentou a intensidade de seus movimentos. Não agüentaria por muito tempo. Só precisava encontrá-lo, apenas encontrar o ponto que tanto trazia prazer à Sagitalius.

Segurou em suas coxas e movimentou-se apenas para tocar ali naquele lugar, apenas para torturá-lo, apenas para levá-lo à loucura.

Aiolos agarrava-se ao lençol, como se fosse sua salvação; sentia apenas o prazer e o membro de Capricorn movendo-se em seu interior.

Loucura. Verdadeira loucura.

- Sh-Shura, eu... – Sagitalius sentiu uma violenta onde de calor percorrer-lhe o corpo, deixando-se dominar, arqueou suas costas e derramou seu líquido em ambos os corpos - AAAHHHNNn...

Ao sentir os músculos de Aiolos contraírem, Capricorn inundou-o, caindo exausto sobre ele.

- Não pare! Não agora... – Sagitalius puxou-o pelo braço até o banheiro, prensando-se na parede fria com o corpo do outro.

**Love Me**

Não parariam. Não até terem certeza, não até sentirem toda a paixão sentida um pelo outro transformar-se em amor...

Abriu a torneira, deixando que a água morna molhasse seus corpos.

Olhavam-se profundamente, procurando um no outro uma razão, um sentido para o que estavam fazendo, procurando o amor, mas simplesmente não o encontravam!

- Shura, diz que não me arrependerei depois... Diz que o que estamos fazendo não é sem sentido, não é em vão...

- Aiolos... – fechou os olhos e resolveu não discutir, não estragaria o momento – Eu disse que o confortaria com atos, não disse? – aproximando-se da orelha de Sagitalius, sussurrou-lhe – Eu sempre cumpro minha palavra... SEMPRE

E mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha

**Love Me**

Não parariam agora, não queriam, não precisavam.

_Não sei se agi bem Aiolos... Eu não queria que tornasse de minha pessoa uma má lembrança, mas eu precisava ter certeza de que esqueceria todos seus problemas, de que pudesse se libertar do passado. Eu precisei disso..._

- Sh-Shura!! – estava certo, não era tempo para pensar no futuro. Estava cansado de pensar no futuro, queria pensar no agora, viver intensamente a oportunidade que teve de estar ao lado de quem amava, mesmo que fosse pela primeira e última vez...

- Aiolos... Não pense... - Capricorn descolou seu corpo do dele, olhando-o com carinho – Apenas sinta.

Ajoelhou-se, sugando o membro de Sagitalius com intensidade, com um dedo inserido dentro de seu orifício, realizando movimentos circulares.

Oh! Estavam no paraíso!

_Não menti sobre nada, não ocultei nada. Naquele minuto, não houve falsidade._

- AhNnn – Aiolos sentia sua pernas tremerem, não distinguia a água correndo por seu corpo do sangue correndo por suas veias; quando sentiu que cairia, puxou Shura pelo cabelos para si – Me beija, me beija...

Foi intenso. Foi perfeito.

Sagitalius empurrou levemente Shura de perto de si; virando de frente para a parede, esfregando-se nela com loucura; subindo e descendo, como se estivesse sendo possuído por ela...

- Vem... HUnn... Vem... – Aiolos chamou Capricorn gemendo, deixando-o louco! Insano! Como queria.

_Quando vi que conseguira se libertar de tudo que lhe afligia, deixei a paixão de lado e passei a utilizar o amor._

**Love Me**

E o pedido não foi negado; Capricorn penetrou-lhe de um modo único, levantando seu corpo. Movia-se em lenta e prazerosa tortura, deixando a ambos perdidos...

Aumentou o ritmo; ambos os corpos movendo-se em perfeita sincronia; o cheiro de sexo misturando-se no ar; os gemidos de ambos abafados apenas pelo som da água no azulejo... Totalmente inebriante!!

- AHHHHHNNN – chegaram ao ápice juntos dessa vez, escorregando pela parede, com a água limpando seus corpos.

Fechando a torneira, Shura pegou um Aiolos dormente no colo e o levou para a cama; deitou e o abraçou, cobrindo-se com o lençol, deixando-se levar por Morfeu.

_Dói tanto fazer isso... Doeu tanto escrever isso..._

_Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito..._

-- x --

Na manhã seguinte, Capricorn levantara mais cedo que Sagitalius. Sentou-se na cama, olhando uma última vez o homem que tanto amou.

O tempo parou. Doía tanto, tanto...

Sentiu medo, mas era preciso, era necessário. Colocou suas roupas e passou todos seus pensamentos para o papel.

_Lembro-me das suas palavras ainda, sei que não tenho nenhum direito de decidir se você vive ou não, por isso deixo que tome sua decisão._

Terminado de escrever a carta, colocou-a em cima do criado-mudo e em cima deixou uma pistola calibre 44.

_Sua vida Aiolos, está na SUA mão!!_

_Eternamente seu,_

_Shura Capricorn._

E foi embora.

-- x --

Aiolos acordou.

Encontrou apenas a carta e a pistola em cima do criado-mudo; ao ler cada palavra escrita por Shura, não sabia se detestava o homem que tanto amou ou se agradecia ao homem que o iludiu.

Reprimiu suas lágrimas e pegou a arma, apontando para sua cabeça.

-- x --

- Senhor presidente? Alguém **quer** vê-lo...

- **Mande **entrar, por favor...

Shura não levantou os olhos para ver quem sentava a cadeira em sua frente, e pareceu não notar a presença daquela pessoa, muito menos perceber o tempo passar.

Lembrou-se da carta, lembrou-se dos toques, lembrou-se do aroma, lembrou-se da pele quente de Aiolos sobre a sua. Inconscientemente fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, sussurrando o nome dele várias vezes...

- Aiolos... Aiolos... Aiolos...

Deixou com que sua mente procurasse pelo outro.

Sentiu lábios quentes pousarem sobre os seus, sentiu uma língua ir de encontro com a sua amorosamente, sentiu mãos entrelaçarem as suas... Mas estava sonhando, não estava?

Continuou com os olhos fechados, aproveitando o gosto tão parecido com o **dele,** mas e se não fosse Aiolos? E se fosse outra pessoa?

Não era um simples sonho? Quem mandava no sonho não era ele? Então **tinha** que ser Aiolos.

Uma de suas mãos puxou o outro pela nuca, aprofundando o beijo.

Mesmo quando o ar acabava não desgrudava seus lábios dos dele. Se fosse para estar ali, que tivesse a certeza de que o outro não iria embora...

Mas logo voltou à realidade.

- Shura, por que foi embora? Por quê? Deixou-me sozinho, se aproveitou de mim! Como pôde? Como pôde??

Capricorn olhou incrédulo para Aiolos. Ele estava ali! Era real!! Fora tudo real!

E por essa razão, deixou que as lágrimas falassem por ele.

- Sabe Shura... Eu ia me matar mesmo. Mas então percebi que você estava me testando. Queria ver o que faria não é? – Sagitalius falava e olhava para ele com amor – Não queria "morrer" de amores por alguém que não via sentido em continuar vivendo, não foi?

Shura enxugou seu rosto, levantando-se.

- Sim. Minha vida já é perigosa! Eu não queria arriscar, mesmo sabendo que aquilo que perderia era você... Eu tive medo, eu ainda tenho medo. Por isso deixei a decisão em suas mãos...

Aiolos sorriu-lhe. Estava diferente; ambos estavam.

- Shura Capricorn, ainda temos um ao outro. Eu espero que isso seja o suficiente...

- Claro que é! Eu amo você Aiolos!! E não deixarei que nada o machuque novamente...

- Incluindo você, não?

- Hahaha, sim, estou incluído.

Naquele dia, conversaram como nunca haviam feito.

A vida não lhes pregaria nenhuma peça.

Não agora que tinham um ao outro...

Não agora que tinham o amor.

* * *

Yo!!

Nossa, que final complicado! -.- Felizmente terminei.

Pessoas! Venho avisar que não escreverei por um longo tempo, mas que continuarei a ler e a deixar reviews!!

Esqueci de perguntar: preferem que eu coloque o link da música no próprio capítulo ou deixe no meu perfil mesmo?

Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
